Computing devices, such as smartphones, laptop computers, etc., can be equipped with various functionalities and capabilities. For example, applications can be installed upon a computing device, such as a game application, enterprise application, or other type of software application. Computing devices may also be equipped with one or more network interfaces that facilitate communication with other computing devices via a network.